Zabuza Times Two
by KiaraDuman
Summary: What if Zabuza survived the bridge battle and had a twin brother, Disuke? Now they are out for revenge on Kakashi and will do anything to get it. However Kiara and Meharu also know as the Crystal Twins are sent out to stop them, but will it backfire? Will Kiara and Meharu kill Zabuza and Disuke like they're suppose to or will they go them? WARNING: bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Kiara and Meharu were twin sisters part of the ANBU Black ops. Kiara had knee length black hair pulled into a ponytail except for her bangs which covered her left eye allowing her right red eye to shine. Meharu had ass length black hair and had her bangs covering her right eye allowing her left red eye shine. They appeared in the Hokage's office and she turned to them.

"The reason I called the both of you here is because Zabuza and his twin brother Disuke have been spotted near the village. Your job is to track them down and get rid of them." said Tsunade.

"I didn't know Zabuza had a brother." said Meharu.

"And I thought Zabuza was killed last year." said Kiara.

"We all thought Zabuza was dead. I don't know why he has reappeared. I'm sending the both of you two because of you abilities to use all five chakra natures and your crystal kekkei genkai." said Tsunade.

"We'll leave right way." said Kiara.

"This mission is going to take you a while. I want you to benld in when and if you enter another village." said Tsunade.

"Understood." said Meharu.

"One more thing only Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai are the only ones who know. Make sure no one else finds out." said Tsunade.

"YES LADY HOKAGE!" they said in unison before they took off. They got back to their house and started getting ready.

"Meharu is there something bothering you?" asked Kiara.

"Why all of a sudden did Zabuza reappear after being dead for a year?" asked Meharu.

"I don't know, but we have a job to do. It won't be easy to take them down." said Kiara. Even though they were twins Kiara was born first and they looked out for each other ever since their parents died.

"Yeah your right. Kakashi had a hard time beating him a year ago." said Meharu.

"Exactly now just imagine him times two." said Kiara.

"What if we can't beat him? I mean I know we were training by Kakashi. Defeating one would be easy, but not two." said Meharu.

"Yeah, but we have something Kakashi doesn't." said Kiara.

"Our crystal abilities." said Meharu.

"Right. Thanks to Haku, Zabuza almost beat Kakashi on the bridge, but he doesn't have Haku with him this time." said Kiara.

"No he just has his twin brother." said Meharu.

"But we'll be fighting them both at the same time. They can't beat our crystal style as long as we stay together." said Kiara. Meharu smiled before they went back to packing. Kiara was wearing a black half tank top were the left sleeve was a full sleeve and the right was just a strap. She was also wearing a black floor length skirt where it was slit all the way up on both sides with black shorts underneath, black knee high heel boots and a pair of black finger less gloves. Meharu was wearing black half tank top with black fish net underneath. She was also wearing black short shorts with black ripped leggings, black high heel boots and black finger less gloves. "Wow Meharu you look good!"

"So do you." said Meharu. They grabbed their supplies and looked at each other. "Let's go get them."

"Right." said Kiara. They walked out and locked the door behind them before taking off. They were hopping from building to building heading towards the gate. The good thing was that it was in the middle of the night so no one was outside. They were almost to the gate when they saw Kakashi. They stopped right in front of him.

"And where are the two of you going so late?" asked Kakashi.

"Lady Hokage sent us on a mission." said Meharu.

"To do what?" asked Kakashi. Kiara and Meharu looked at each other then back at him, but didn't say anything. "You know I don't like it when I have to asked things twice." They let out a sigh of defeat knowing he would know if they tried lying.

"She sent us after Zabuza and Disuke." said Kiara. He looked at them like they grew a second head.

"She sent the two of you after them." said Kakashi.

"Yeah." said Meharu.

"Do you think you can handle them?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah I think we can." said Meharu.

"We were trained by the best in Konoha." said. He put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Just promise me that you'll both be careful. Zabuza is unpredicable and I'm pretty sure is brother is the same way." said Kakashi.

"We will Kakashi." said Kiara. He removed his hands and disappeared.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him. I mean he does worry about us." said Meharu.

"He's looked out for us since we joined ANBU and he knows what we can do. He know's we can take care of each other." said Kiara. They continued their way to the gate.

"Hey Kiara did you ever think of a father figure?" asked Meharu.

"Yeah. I mean we became jounin shortly after our parents died and we joined the ANBU he's always been there. Now I can't remember what mom looked like and when I try to picture dad only Kakashi's there." said Kiara.

"I thought I was only one who couldn't remember mom and dad." said Meharu.

"It doesn't help that they were never there and all because our kekkei genkai." said Kiara.

"Yeah I remember something about mom dying in child birth and then him remarrying." said Meharu.

"Yeah." said Kiara. They got to the gate and saw Kakashi once again. They stopped in front him. "Kakashi?"

"Just thought I'd see the two of you off." said Kakashi.

"Okay." said Meharu.

"Listen I want you to take these. They might come in handy." said Kakashi. He held out two kunia knives.

"Wait aren't these the same kunia knives that Lord Fourth used?" asked Kiara.

"Yes they are. He gave me a few of them and now I'm giving you each one." said Kakashi.

"Thank you." said Meharu. They each took a knife.

"Yeah thanks Kakashi." said Kiara.

"All right off you two go. Make me proud." said Kakashi.

"YES SENSEI!" they said in unison before they took off into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since Kiara and Meharu started looking for Zabuza and Disuke. Every time they would get a lead it would always lead to a dead end. They decided to make camp for the night. However they had crystal puppets moving around just in came and so no one could sneak up on them.

"Man they disappear as quickly as they appear." said Meharu.

"Well it was never said that it was going to be easy." said Kiara. They were about to eat when Meharu found something.

"Kiara!" said Meharu.

"Show me." Kiara said knowing that tone in her sisters voice. She showed Zabuza and Disuke at a river not to far from where they were. "We better not let them get away."

"Right." said Meharu. They packed up as fast as they could and started heading for the river.

"Are they still there?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah. We're not to far away." said Meharu. They got to the river to see Zabuza and Disuke laying by a campfire. They were wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, and their handband on the side of their head. The only difference was that Disuke didn't have the bandages around the lower half of his face like Zabuza. Zabuza had it hang down like a scarf while Disuke didn't

"All right crystal restrains." Kiara whispered.

"Right." Meharu whispered back. They started making hand signs, but before they could finish Zabuza appeared right behind them. "LOOK OUT!" Meharu turned around and put up a crystal wall. Zabuza's blade hit it creating a crack. They took off into the clearing as Zabuza swung again breaking the wall. They were back to back as Kiara faced Zabuza and Meharu faced Disuke.

"Well well look what we have here." said Disuke. Kiara and Meharu looked over to see that the two laying by the fire were water clones.

"Did you honestly think that we weren't expecting you ninja from the Leaf. After I gave Kakashi a message that we were coming after him. Falling for a simple water clone" said Zabuza.

"Your not the only one." said Kiara. As soon as she said that she and Meharu disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clones." Disuke growled. They looked around for the real Kiara and Meharu. "Come on out little girls." Within minutes they threw several kunias from the trees. Zabuza and Disuke easily blocked them. Kiara appeared behind Zabuza and Meharu appeared behind Disuke with the kunia Kakashi gave them in their hand. They each cut their throat and watched as they fell to their knees grabbing their neck to stop the bleeding, but what they saw wasn't blood. It was water and without hesitation they went back to back. The water clones disappeared as mist started moving in.

"This isn't good." said Meharu.

"Only one thing to do." said Kiara.

"Right." said Meharu. They quickly made hand signs.

"Crystal style: hidden defense jutsu!" they said in unison.

"Crystal style. I must say I didn't expect that from the two of you." said Disuke. The jutsu blocked several kunias heading towards them, but what came next they didn't have time to prepare for. They heard water moving through the mist and darkness. They looked just in time to see a water dragon heading towards them. They jumped in different directions to avoid it. Then next thing they knew Kiara was up against Zabuza and Meharu was up against Disuke.

"Wind style: Air bullets jutsu." said Meharu.

"Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu." said Kiara. They fired against Zabuza and Disuke but they dodged them fairly easy.

"Well I must say that you're full of surprises." said Disuke.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Meharu snarled. She made hand signs once more with little knowledge that her sister was making the same ones.

"Crystal style: Crystal Dragon jutsu." they said in unison. Their dragons formed and they jumped up onto of their heads. "Crystal Shards!" The dragons opened their mouths and crystal shards went flying out. By now the mist was begging to lift and they could start seeing each other. Disuke and Zabuza jumped onto the river and made hand signs.

"Water style: Water Shark Bomb jutsu." they said in unison. Water sharks formed and headed straight for Kiara and Meharu.

"Earth style: Mud blockage jutsu." they said in unison. A mud wall went up just in time and blocked their jutsu. After they knew it was done they despelled the wall only to see them getting annoyed.

"You girls are getting on my nerves." said Zabuza. He created a water dragon hitting both of the crystal dragons knocking Kiara and Meharu to the ground. Before Kiara could get up Zabuza had his sword at her throat. Meharu got up to help her sister, but Disuke wrapped a chain around her. She glared at him before he pulled her off her feet again.

"Meharu!" Kiara yelled. She was about to go after her sister, but Zabuza pressed his sword against her throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Zabuza. All Kiara could was watch her sister struggle against the chains. They looked each other in the eyes and all of a sudden Zabuza and Disuke were thrown back releasing Kiara and Meharu. Kiara and Meharu got up and walked over to each other. They stood so their covered eyes were right by each other. They fused together and looked at Zabuza and Disuke. They looked at the two headed girl.

"We only take this form when push comes to shove." said Meharu.

"You seem surprised. Shocked to see that we can fuse our bodied together?" asked Kiara. As the fight went on they all were running low on chakra. Kiara and Meharu pulled apart as they didn't have the chakra to maintain it anymore. Disuke wrapped his chains around Kiara and Meharu before they got the chance to do anything else. They didn't even fight it due to their lack of strength. Before they knew Kiara and Meharu passed out. Zabuza and Disuke sat down and relaxed until Kiara and Meharu woke up.


End file.
